Merlin's Crystal
by Sishyu
Summary: Seto fights in another dimesion, but one of his teammates is lost to them and they must find a new one. Joey is chosen to take the lost member's place. Will the team be split by this new arrival or will Seto learn to work with Joey. OC's mystical powers.
1. Fire and Ice

Seto threw down his sword and glared at Tiran. His brown hair dripped with sweat and his blue eyes burned with anger. He couldn't understand how Tiran had beaten him again. He was tired of getting his ass kicked. What the fuck was the training supposed to prove anyways. That's what he wanted to know. But obviously no one would ever tell him. Didn't matter that he was the second strongest in the group. He saw Tiran grin and it only made him angrier. The leader of the group, Tiran, was about five six, with dark black hair and fiery green eyes. No one knew his age, but that wasn't significant. He had been leader of the group for years, leader of the Mystics; his power in the group was the control over fire. Seto knew this but it didn't matter to him. He wanted to be leader, and he knew the only way to do that was to beat Tiran in this odd training session. Unfortunately no one had ever been able to beat Tiran. But Seto was determined to find a way to do it. He was the president of Kaiba Corp. back in his own world, but in this alternate dimension he was of lower standing even as second strongest in the group, all because he hadn't been with the group the longest. There were five people in the group and he was at the bottom of the chain. That didn't sit well with him. He needed to be first, be on top. Even if he beat Tiran, he would only move up in status, he still wouldn't be first, wouldn't be leader of the group.

"Come on Seto, it is ok, maybe next time you'll beat me," said Tiran, big grin forming across his face.

"Yeah, whatever," said Seto, "I need to get back to my world, call if you need me."

With that Seto closed his eyes and disappeared from the room. Tiran shook his head and looked at the door of the room as the other three walked in.

"Why is he so determined to be the best?" asked Ray, who was tall with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I think there is more to it than what meets the eye," said Keith, a guy with short spiky silver hair and violet eyes.

"I agree," said Tiran, looking at the spot that Seto had been standing in just a minute before.

"I don't like him, he's going to get us killed by the Darks one of these days," said Javen, a boy who could almost be Seto's twin.

"Javen, just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can rag on him all the time, the only one who is going to get anyone killed is you. Mr. I Can't Control My Element," said Keith.

"Hey!" said Tiran, "All of you knock it off, now. The last thing we need is to be fighting amongst ourselves, especially when the Darks have been attacking more lately than ever."

Everyone looked down, knowing their leader was right. A shrill cry went up in the air. And all knew the Darks had come to attack once more. All four of them grabbed their weapons and headed out, everyone forgetting to call Seto to help them; all of them thinking they could handle it.

"JAVEN! NO!" Tiran yelled as Darsha's dark ice blade slide through Javen's abdomen. Tiran called upon his ancient magics and summoned a Fire Phoenix. As it materialized before everyone's eyes, Darsha summoned an Ice Cerberus to challenge. As the battle between ancient magic summons took place, the Mystics ran in and retrieved their fallen comrade before retreating back into The Forest of Time, their safe haven.

Tiran laid Javen down on a bed, and quickly began attending to his member's wound. Javen coughed, spitting up blood as his friends tried to help him. He knew they would try, but it was in vain, anyone who was stabbed by Darsha's blade, died within a day or less. He could feel his body taking in heat as he began to burn inside. His vision blurred and he felt hot tears falling down his face. What was he going to do? His mother and father knew nothing about this world and if he died here he would die there too. His body would materialize back there and they would just find him dead. He was only sixteen; this wasn't the way he wanted to go. "Save me, please," he sobbed, before blacking out.

Tiran slammed his fist into the wall, tears streaming his face. He was the leader. He was supposed to be able to protect the group, protect every member. But he had failed. Now one of his members lay dying and there was nothing he could do to save the young boy. He felt his body tremble as he fell to the ground. He looked up at Javen, who was just laying there, barely breathing, and bleeding like crazy; just dying before his eyes. Tiran knew what he had to do. It was time to relinquish his post as leader. Keith would take his place, and Keith would find the new fifth member, even though Seto was fairly new, and taking someone on this early would be hard. Two new fighters within a year was almost too much. But Tiran knew that Keith could handle it. He got up and walked over to Javen, laying a hand on the boy's hot sweaty forehead he began to cast a Soul Spell. His green eyes glowed brightly. Moments later he fell to the floor, never to get back up.

Keith felt the spell and rushed to Javen's room, he cursed as he walked in. Knowing exactly what Tiran had done. "Dammit Tiran, there had to be another way. Dammit!"

"Keith..." came Javen's weak voice, "You are leader now, watch over Javen, keep him safe. Summon a new warrior, one to take my place. Then summon the others. You five must defeat the Darks. Only then can I return. If you lose, then I can't come back. Keep my body safe, my friend, for I will be with you always."

The voice vanished and Javen woke up, fully healed and fever gone. But as soon as he saw Tiran on the floor, he freaked. It took all of Keith's strength to hold the boy down, to try and calm him.

Elsewhere in another dimension, Seto Kaiba was on his way to school. A place he hated to go but had no choice, he knew he needed an education, and it wasn't something he was going to throw away. His limo pulled up to the school and he stepped out, briefcase in hand. Up the stairs he went into the building. It took but a minute to get to his destination, English class. Early as always he took his seat in the back and pulled out a book. And also as always within moments The Dog would walk in making noise and causing distractions; that Dog being Joey Wheeler.

"Oh look it's Kaiba-boy," said Joey as he took his seat next to his best friend Tristan.

"Shut it Dog," said Seto, blue eyes burning a hole into Joey.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes Kaiba, why don't you shut it," Joey dared to challenge.

"What did you say Dog?" Seto growled.

"You heard me."

Seto wanted to pelt Joey with one of his Mystic spells, but it was forbidden to use any of his abilities of that world in his. It was forbidden even to mention the world, or he would forever be banned from it.

"What's wrong Kaiba-boy, have I stunned you to silence?" teased Joey.

"After school Dog," was all Seto said.

Joey walked out of school confidently later that day. Not expecting Kaiba to do anything to him. What he didn't expect though was to have Kaiba waiting for him in the alley next to the school he used as a shortcut to get home. He didn't see Kaiba's fist until it was fully planted in his jaw. He landed on the ground, and the next thing he knew Kaiba was on top of him, beating the shit out of him. Had he been able to fight back he would have, but Kaiba kept his arms pinned to the ground with his knees. About twenty minutes later, Seto stood up, wiped himself off and left. Joey lay there battered and bruised. It took everything he had to get up and walk the rest of the way home.

He shut the front door to his house and immediately went and got in a hot tub. Kaiba had pummeled him good this time. But it was nothing compared to what his father did to him.

An hour later, Joey got out of the tub and got ready for bed; he lay down in his bed, ready to fall asleep when he heard the front door open and slam close. "No..." he whispered to himself.

His father entered the room, the smell of alcohol so strong on him that Joey could smell it from his place on the bed while his father stood at his door. "So boy, did you go to school today?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you bath?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do your homework?"

"Yes, sir."

"Liar!"

Joey rolled off the bed as his father lunged for him. He wasn't going to take his father's abuse today. He hit the floor and ran for the front door. Before he reached it though his father grabbed his hair and drug him back the master bedroom. "NO!" yelled Joey, "Leave me alone!"

He was forced down on to the bed as his father tied his wrists and ankles to the bed posts. "NO!" Joey cried, struggling against his bonds.

"I think I'm going to try something new on you tonight boy," said his father.

"Stop..." said Joey weakly.

His father pulled out a needle from the drawer in the bedside table. There was some type of fluid in there that Joey didn't recognize, but he knew it was some type of drug. The needle slid into his arm and he winced. The fluid slowly drained into his body. And a weird feeling came over him.

"Hope you live to see tomorrow son," said his father as the man declothed his son, and proceeded to rape him.

Back in the hidden world, Keith searched Kaiba's world for a new warrior, one with strength beyond any other. He searched for days, until his magical gaze fell on a blond haired, brown eyed boy; a boy who withstood the worst abuse possible. Keith now knew he had found the fifth member of the team. And he began the summoning process.

Joey woke up in pain and drugged. He looked around. He didn't recognize anything. And the person sitting on the bed next to him didn't seem familiar. "Where am I?"

"You, young one are in the world of Mystics and Darks, a world called Merlin's Crystal."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Keith; I have chosen you to be the fifth member of our team. You have the power of fire. And you are now a Mystic."

"I...I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to right now. For now all I want you to do is get some rest. I will return with food and tea later. Just rest."

With that Keith left the room and Joey fell back into unconsciousness.

A few days later back in Kaiba's world, Yugi and friends were getting worried. Joey never missed school this long without calling one of them or the school itself.

"Where could he be?" asked Tea.

"I don't know," said Yugi.

"Well I'll go over to his house today and check on him," said Tristan.

"Ok, give us a ring when you find out what's going on," said Yami.

"Will do."

Joey opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. His body didn't hurt anymore, but his heart did. He felt warm tears roll down his face and he wiped them away. The door to the room he was in opened and he turned to see the same guy who had been with him earlier. But this time the guy had food and drink. Something Joey was dying to have.

"How are you feeling?" asked Keith.

"Better," answered Joey, "But I'm still confused as to where I'm at, and why."

"You have been chosen to be a warrior in this world. You are able to return to your world when you please and return to this one whenever you need to. That means for important reasons, assuming we summon you or you need to escape something that causes you pain. But you must never mention this world to anyone. With that you control the power of fire. You can summon it at will and when you need it. Other thing is that you cannot use your power outside of this world. You have now been chosen to be on the side of the Mystics. We fight those called the Darks. You will learn about them later. Now I think I have overloaded your poor mind with information you aren't ready for. So how about we get some food and drink into you," said Keith as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed Joey the tray of various exotic foods.

Joey took the tray thankfully and began to eat; he hadn't realized how hungry he really was until he began to eat.

"Then if I'm here...what about my body in the other world?" Joey asked.

"You aren't in the other world right now. You are fully here. Your body, yourself, only returns to your world when you wish or if you die here. Another plus to being here is that you will age in your world but never here. On top of that, even though you age in your world you will never die there until you die here. You could live to be three hundred years old and never die until you are killed here. But that normally doesn't happen," answered Keith, a smile on his face.

"I see. So when do I get to meet the rest of the team?" asked Joey as he took a drink of hot herbal tea.

"When they all get here. Javen though is still healing from our last battle. You two might now be able to meet for a while. But that's okay, because you will meet eventually. You up to taking a walk?"

"Yea," said Joey, getting up slowly from the bed, basking in the feeling of strength that coursed through this body. It had been awhile since he had felt this good.

"Ok then I'll give you the tour of the place. If you are ready follow me."

Tristan arrived at Joey's house after school and knocked on the door. The door opened and Joey's father looked out at Tristan. "Do you need something?" the man asked.

"Yeah, my name's Tristan, I'm Joey's friend from school. I haven't seen him at school lately I was wondering if he was sick or something," said Tristan.

"Haven't seen him in days. Think he ran away. But if you see him, tell him that when he gets home he's going to get it good, you hear me boy," said Joey's father.

"Yeah sure I'll tell him," said Tristan. The door slammed shut and Tristan walked away, back to his house to call the others.

Seto felt Keith's summon and left his office in a hurry. What could this be about? he wondered.

The members of the Mystics gathered in the lounge room and waited for Keith to speak.

"I know you all know that Tiran hasn't been here for a few days, the reason for that is because he took his own life to save Javen. Now before you all start getting worried about us missing a member I've taken care of it," said Keith.

"Who is the new member?" asked Ray and Seto.

Javen just looked at the floor, he didn't want a new member he wanted Tiran back.

"You can come in now," said Keith.

The door to the room opened and Joey walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks though as his eyes locked with Seto's icy ones.

"What is he doing here?" growled Seto.

"He is the new member of the team Seto and you will learn to deal, is that understood?" Keith snarled.

"I will not participate on this team any longer if he is allowed to join," said Seto.

"You cannot leave the team Seto, you know that," said Ray, "We don't care what kind of relationship you have with the new guy in the other world, but here you will work with him as a team, like you work with us. Hash out your guy's shit in the other world. Got it?"

Seto just grunted and left the room, bumping into Joey on the way out.

"He'll get over it don't worry," said Ray getting up to great the new member, "Anyways, my name is Ray. And that's Javen on the couch. Nice to have you join the team."

"My name's Joey. And I guess I'm glad to be on the team. Though I'm not quite sure as to what we will be doing?"

"You'll learn in time," said Keith, "For now take a look around. You need to learn how to transport yourself back and forth between the worlds soon because you can't stay here forever. Sorry kiddo."

"It's okay," said Joey as he turned to go and look around the place some more.

Seto stormed back into his office, furious. How could Keith pick Joey to be the new member of the team? Joey could barely hold his own in a Duel Monsters match, let alone this new world. Seto just shook his head. He knew that one of them if not all were going to get killed because of Joey being on the team. And there was no way for him to quit the team unless he broke one of the rules of the world, which he wasn't going to do.

Joey arrived at school the next day, his friends asking him where he'd been. He told them that he had just needed a vacation. And that next time he would tell them before he took off.

* * *

So i thought i would go through and edit what i have thus far and then continue on with chapter 3...If this takes away your review of my story please re-review if you can...THANKS

~Sishyu


	2. Shock and Pain

After school Joey knew he had to go home, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to face his father, not after he'd been gone for so long. He sighed and decided to bite the bullet.

He opened the door to his house and walked inside. His father wasn't home yet. He sighed, knowing that his father would be home at some point and another night of pain would find him. He went into his room and lay on his bed. Closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his big green pillow.

Joey awoke to the door slamming a few hours later. He tensed when he felt a hand on his head. "Boy, you think you're cute? Running off like that? Well you're wrong. You aren't cute, and you aren't smart. Now tonight you're going to pay," he heard his father say, before his face was buried in his pillow.

He tried to roll away, but to now effect. He felt his lungs burn for air. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Air rushed into his lungs as his father released his head and straddled his back side. His hands were soon bound behind his back, and he could feel his pants beginning to slide off. But they didn't slide far. Just far enough show that his round butt was exposed.

"Don't move boy or what I do to you tonight will only get worse."

A slap across his rear from his father's leather belt told him he was going to be in a lot of pain in the morning. He cried out though as he felt the sting setting in. He waited for the next hit, but it didn't come. _Just one hit?_ he thought. He turned his head to look back at his father.

"Wondering why I haven't hit you again? Because you are going to ask for it. Go on boy, ask me for another one."

Joey didn't know what the hell to say. He was supposed to do what? "You've got to be kidding," escaped Joey's lips, and two seconds after he regretted saying that as the belt flashed across his face. His eyes blurred with tears as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"No back talking. Now ask."

"Hit me again."

"I'm sorry I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"Please hit me again, sir."

"That's better."

The belt hit him again across the butt, and he bit down on his lip. And again he asked for more, otherwise his father would hurt him more than he already was. This continued on for hours, until Joey couldn't say anything more, so intense was the pain. He was panting and sweat poured off his body in streams as if they were miniature waterfalls.

"Ask again."

Joey said nothing; he couldn't get any words from his mouth. The belt slammed his face again. Joey trembled. He was exhausted.

"Tired huh? Well then, I guess it's time for your medicine."

_Medicine?_ thought Joey.

A moment later his father returned with a familiar needle with the weird fluid inside. I finally dawned on him what that fluid was...heroin. His father was trying to kill him with heroin. Joey somehow found the strength to roll away from his father. At least until a strong hand gripped his hair and forced him back down.

"Nooo..." said Joey as the needle entered his arm and the fluid slowing flowed into his system. Everything began to change.

"Night son."

Joey felt his arms fall free and he curled into a ball under his covers. His body trembled, and he began to cry. This wasn't happening.

Seto couldn't sleep. He kept pacing from one end of his room to the other. He couldn't believe that the Mutt was on the team now. It just didn't make any sense. Why him? He sat on the edge of his bed and shook his head. He thought that he could at least be free from Yugi and his friends in the other dimension and now this had happened. Well there was nothing he could do about it now.

He was about to crawl into bed when a familiar pull in the back of his mind, said he was being summoned. He looked at his clock. It read 1:00 am. What could Keith want at this time of night? Well whatever it was he was about to find out.

Keith waited for Seto to arrive. He had some talking to do with that boy. He looked up from his seat on the couch as Seto walked into the lounge room.

"You summoned," said Seto as he sat down in one of the red chairs in the room.

"Yes, I have a few questions I would like to ask you."

"Well?"

"What is your relationship with Joey?"

"I have no relationship with the Mutt."

"Seto, you can't keep calling him that, we are a team now."

"Fine, but he's still a Mutt in my world."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Seto. I need your help. I know you are level headed, but you sure as hell aren't acting like it."

Seto sat there a minute, stunned. Keith was right; he was acting quite childish, even if he didn't like Joey.

"Fine, what's your next question?"

"How much do you know of Joey's home life?"

"Nothing, I don't get into matters that don't concern me."

"Well it's about to."

"How so?"

"Joey's father..."

"His father is what Keith, spit it out."

"His father is forcing him to take heroin, Seto. I need you to get Joey out of that situation before something bad happens. We can't afford to lose another member."

Seto sat there in silence. No wonder Joey tried to act tough at school. He didn't want anyone else hurting him...just like Seto himself. Seto felt a twinge of guilt for a moment about how he had treated Joey, but it soon left as a plan started to form in his mind about what he was going to do about Joey's situation.

"So can you take care of that for me Seto? Can you help him? I'm doing my best to keep Tiran's body alive in our world. It's your job to help Joey. Will you do it?"

"He's part of the team; I don't really have a choice. But yes I'll do it."

"Thank you Seto, I appreciate it."

"Uh huh," was all Seto said as he left. Going back into his own world to get what little rest he could.

Keith returned to his world, which was back in the United States. As soon as he did though, he headed for the hospital.

Upon getting there, he went straight to the elevator, to floor 5. Then to the right to room 58. In there lay a young man, looking as if he were sleeping. Keith sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed that held the man.

"I know you can't hear me Tiran...but I need your advice...I need your help. I need you to pull out of this man. Please."

Keith took hold of one of Tiran's hands and laid his head on the bed, closing his eyes. "Please Tiran; I won't live if I lose you. Just hang on a little longer. I'll save you, I promise."

Keith fell asleep holding Tiran's hand.

_**'I know you'll save me Keith.'**_ Keith didn't ever hear those words, but he felt them. And that was all he needed.

"Ray, where have you been? It's one in the morning," huffed his mother.

"I was out with some friends mom, jeeze calm down."

"You, young man are grounded."

"But mom..."

"Don't you but mom me, up to your room. You can go straight to it after school for the next week too. Understand."

"Yes ma'am."

Ray just shook his head as he headed upstairs to his room. This was not a good turn of events.

Three days later...

"Hey guys!" said Yugi as he approached his friends, who were waiting in the classroom, "Where's Joey?"

"Everyone please be seated," said the teacher, before Yugi was able to get an answer from his friends.

The class took their seats.

"I think we all have noticed that Mr. Joey Wheeler has not been with us for a few days. There was an incident within his household that has kept him from coming to school. What that is I cannot tell you, but for those of you who wish to visit him, such as friends, he will be at the Hashimoto Hospital."

Yugi looked at his friends; he knew where they would be going after school.

Seto sat there stunned. He hadn't even intervened yet to help Joey. So what had happened? He would just have to find out.

Joey lay on the hospital bed. He stared at the ceiling. He wished he was dead. He'd been so close too. He pushed a button on the side of his bed to call for the nurse, he needed another blanket. He was so cold, and the nurses were doing everything possible to keep him warm.

"Do you need something Joey?" asked the nurse who had responded.

"Blanket please," was all he could manage.

"I'll be right back with one; you just sit back and relax."

Joey couldn't relax though. He couldn't even sleep. He closed his eyes just to attempt it, when he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and about yelped in surprise to see Kaiba in his room.

"So, I'm sure you don't feel like talking so I'm not going to ask you to. But I will let you know that I am curious as to how you ended up in here. We can't really afford to lose another team member Wheeler. So since I'm sure you don't want to talk out loud we can always ---

--- TALK HERE, IN OUR MINDS?"

Joey's eyes widened. "CAN WE REALLY TALK IN OUR MINDS?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "ONLY THE MEMBERS OF THE MYSTICS CAN."

"OH"

"I BELIEVE I HEAR YOUR FRIENDS COMING, I'LL BE BACK LATER."

With that Seto walked out of the room. He had some things to take care before he came back to visit Joey; things that involved a few friends of his and a lot of researching.


End file.
